williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Otter Network
The Orange Otter Network was a cable television network that airs original programs and other acquired programs. It was created by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. It's aired for kids, teens, and adults. It even has a news show called Orange Otter News. The mascots were Sophie the Otter and her cousins PB&J. Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club (Sunday-Saturday) *Dora the Explorer *Go Diego Go *Teletubbies *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Arthur *Little Bear *Thomas & Friends *PB&J Otter *The Lingo Show *Bob the Builder *Big Bag *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Out of the Box *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Get-Along Gang *Ovide and the Gang *Maple Town *The Magic School Bus *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Little Einsteins *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Bear in the Big Blue House *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Muppet Babies *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Timothy Goes to School *Little Clowns of Happytown *Eureeka's Castle *Becky Bopper's Play-Place (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Baby Sophie (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Melody's Storytime (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Sing Along with Jo and Jane (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Art with Katherine (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Baby Tommy and Emily's adventures (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *PB&J Otter: A New Generation Upcoming * Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon (Sunday-Saturday) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Harveytoons Show *Noveltoons *Looney Tunes *Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokémon (anime) *Phineas and Ferb *Total Drama series *Popples (1986 series) *Rocko's Modern Life *Littlest Pet Shop *Shirt Tales *Kissyfur *The Raccoons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Batman: The Animated Series *Recess *House of Mouse *Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Rugrats *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *DuckTales *Darkwing Duck *TaleSpin *My Little Pony (1980's version) *Hey Arnold! *Doug *Monchhichis *The Care Bears (DiC/Nelvana series) *Mixels *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Ask Sophie the Otter (Orange Otter Network Original) *Funtimes with Friends (Orange Otter Network Original) *Decade Dingoes (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Sherlock Otters (Orange Otter Network Original) *The All-New Wild Puffalumps(Orange Otter Network Original) *Olingual (Orange Otter Network Original) *The WilliamWill Super Show (Orange Otter Network Original) *Nina Of Wilcoxton *Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters *Little Einsteins X *The Breadknife Koala *The Apito and the Charango *Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle Shorts *Sports Cartoons *Cartoons That Never Made It *Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Upcoming *The Mystical Princesses (November 1, 2015) Orange Otter Network's Adult Animation Apartment (Wednesday) *South Park *Goosebumps *Drawn Together *The Simpsons *Beavis and Butthead *Bob's Burgers *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Squidbillies *Metalocalypse *Brickleberry *Celebrity Deathmatch *Happy Tree Friends *Undergrads *Rosie: Magical Teenager Upcoming Orange Otter Network's Movie Mania (Saturday) *The WilliamWill Universe films *Disney Movies *DreamWorks Movies *Warner Bros. Movies *Sony Pictures Movies *Paramount Movies *Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars Trilogy *Star Trek Movie Trilogy *Indiana Jones Trilogy *Back To The Future Trilogy *Jurassic Park Trilogy *Mission Impossible Movie Trilogy *X-Men Movie Trilogy *Spiderman Movie Trilogy *The Fast and The Furious Trilogy *The Hunger Games Movie Trilogy *Harry Potter Movie Trilogy Orange Otter Network's Sitcom Street (Friday) *Girl Meets World *Boy Meets World *Full House *The Brady Bunch *Gilligan's Island *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *All That *Hannah Montana *Lizzie McGuire *Saved by the Bell *Family Matters *Step by Step *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *M*A*S*H *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *The Odd Couple *Modern Family Upcoming * Orange Otter Network's Sci-Fi Frenzy (Thursday) *The Outer Limits *The Twilight Zone (1956 TV Series) *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Defiance *The X-Files *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise Orange Otter Network's Drama City (Sunday) *General Hospital *Charlie's Angels *Scandal *Castle *Grey's Anatomy *The Love Boat *The Streets of San Francisco *Lost *Agent Carter *Matlock *The Young and The Restless *Once Upon a Time *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Adam-12 *ER *CHiPs *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Dragnet *Little House on the Prairie Rebranding On September 5th, 2015, WilliamWill Media announced that Orange Otter Network will be rebranded to The Golden Koala Network on January 1st, 2016. Sophie the Otter and PB&J will be replaced by Katherine and Jennifer Koala as the mascots (however, Sophie will still be one of the Key People of the channel). Any family oriented cartoons from the 1980's to the 1990's will be moved to a new block called the Golden Koala Network Retro Station, dedicated to classic cartoons. The blocks' names are changed to Golden Koala Kids' Court, Golden Koala Toon Tower, Golden Koala Drama-Rama, Golden Koala Sci-Fi Space Station, and Golden Koala Sitcom Corner. The Adult Animation Apartment block would be removed. The following shows on this list will be canceled or moved to a different spot. Canceled *Becky Bopper's Play-Place *Baby Sophie *Melody's Storytime *Sing Along with Jo and Jane *Art with Katherine *Ask Sophie the Otter *Funtimes with Friends *Decade Dingoes *The Sherlock Otters *Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle *Nina of Wilcoxton *Little Einsteins X Moved *The WilliamWill Super Show (moved to WilliamWill Network) *Rosie: Magical Teenager (Moved to Golden Koala Toon Tower) *The Mystical Princesses (Moved to WilliamWill Network) New Shows In addition, there are new shows coming to Golden Koala Network. *The New Adventures of The Little Koala *Halley and Brenda: The Smart Ones *Food Friends *Dressy Daze *Retro Crew Adventures *Total Drama: WilliamWill Universe Category:Defunct